Cauchemar Vampire
by Golden Dragon Girl
Summary: Draco, the Ice Prince, is now a Cauchemar Vampire, a nightmare from hell. And he's choosen the least likely person to be his mate: Harry Potter. Can the two boys make it through the year? WARNING" Slash, Yaoi, Character Bashing. Don't Like It, don't read
1. Woopsies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I own this plot thought. ( Don't hate me!)**

Draco groaned as he rolled over. He had no intentions of getting up, but he had to. Unless he wanted Snape to gut him and use him as potion bits.

He checked his watch and darted out of bed like a ninja. He missed breakfast and was already behind for class. With a quick swish of his wand, Draco had his uniform on. He ran out of the common and through the portrait in a blonde blur.

His footsteps were the only things he heard as he raced to the potions class. Draco threw open the doors and sighed in relief as he saw Snape was not there,

Draco quickly walked over to the table he shared with Potter. Snape did it because the two hated each other and he loved making them miserable.

"Oh, overslept, Malfoy. Lucky Snapes not here yet or you'd be dead." Potter sneered writing something in his notebook.

"Shut it, potter. I'm not in the mood." Draco ground out. Harry just smirked, never acknowledging Draco's presence.

"What are you all doing? Get started on the potion." Snape snapped at the class setting bodies in motion.

Draco got up and grabbed the ingredients not trusting Harry. He started their potion; Harry continued to draw in his journal.

Until Snape walked by, causing Harry to panic and throw something in their cauldron, and of course, it was the wrong ingredient.

"Shit!" Draco shouted as he dove from the potion. The cauldron exploded, sending blue liquid everywhere. Draco got up, along with everyone else; just in time to see Snape begin chewing out Harry.

"Do you know what you've done? What could have happened?" Snape bellowed, staring dangerously at Harry.

"I-I-I" Harry stuttered, his fear screwing with his speech.

Draco sniffed and smelt something that turned his smugness into anger. What happened next surprised everyone, including himself.

Draco quickly leaped over to Harry, pulling the smaller boy to his chest. He began to coo at him, rubbing his arm.

"Draco, what the hell!" Snape yelled, frightening Harry even more, thinking the anger was aimed at him. Draco growled low in his throat, baring his fangs at his godfather. He could smell Harry's fear and it pissed off him extremely.

"Shut up, bastard!" Draco snarled, pulling Harry closer to him. Snape glared at Draco and made a move to pull Harry away from Draco. He got a hold of the smaller male, but soon as he gave a tugged, Draco snarled, a vicious sound coming from his throat.

"Don't. Touch. Him!" Draco growled, backing Harry and himself away. Snape backed off, but pulled out his wand.

"Proffessor, no! You'll only get attacked!" Hermione spoke, finally coming out of her shock. Snape looked at her like she lost her marbles.

"Why? Draco is endangering a student and even though it is the Potter brat, I could get in trouble." Snape exclaimed, his wand still pointed at the two boys. Hermione was about to explain, but was interrupted by a student shouting:

"_Stupefy!"_

Draco hissed, wings popping out of his back and deflecting the spell. The wings themselves were beautiful but deadly. They were black, silver and green, each feather swirling in a misty pattern. They towered at least seven feet and looked as if they held a 10ft wing span. The tops had spikes protruding from the tips of the feathers.

"Professor, stop being an idiot before I hex you myself. Draco, its okay. No one is trying to hurt Harry." Hermione cooed at the blonde. Said blonde hissed, wrapping his wings around the two.

"Come now, Draco. I'm going to take you to Professor Dumbledore. No one will hurt Harry. Come on, it's okay." Hermione cooed again, sticking her hand out. She could see the steely silver eyes watching her, but the wing encased boys followed her as she lead them out the door. She let them out first, then closed the door, leaving the shocked people inside.

**Yay! First chapter done! My first fanfiction is finally up! Please read and review! Ideas are welcome, but no hating. I'm new to this!  
Cookies for those who review!**


	2. Explanations and a SUPRISE!

**Second Chapter! Woop! R&R and ideas are welcomed!**

**dont own Harry potter(though i wish draco was mine.)**

* * *

Hermione POV

I kept in front of the two boys. I didn't want Draco to attack me, even though I was trying to help them. Even with the distance, I could hear Draco cooing at the smaller male. I signaled for them to stop when we came to a phoenix statue.

"Starburst." I repeated the password I was given when I was made Head Girl. The statue moved, revealing a staircase. I turned and motioned for the vampire to follow me.

Draco POV

I watched the girl make a hand gesture. I think it meant for me to follow her. I growled, as Harry started to shake again.

"It's okay Draco. Dumbledore's not going to hurt Harry. He's going to help us." The girl spoke again. I narrowed my eyes, but followed her.

I picked up Harry as I traveled up the stairs. The girl stopped in front of elaborate doors. She knocked and pushed the door wide open.

Harry POV

I was still shaking, even though I felt safe with Draco. Hermione opened Dumbledore office door.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I was wondering when you were going to stop by. Professor Snape fire called me and already filled me in about what happened. So, do you have a theory about this?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione nodded before speaking.

"I do, but Draco, why don't you and Harry sit down?" she said, and I felt Draco pull me to his lap as he sat down in a chair. He pulled me to his chest and I made no struggle to get up.

"Okay, I have a feeling Draco is not all human. I have a theory he may be a rare magical creature." She started, but stopped when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Rare? I know of all the magical creatures. He could not be one that I do not know of." He stated, folding his hands in front of him. Hermione smiled and it was a evil smile that scared me.

Hermione POV

I smiled and I know it was evil. It scared Harry, which earned me a glare from Draco.

"Ah, but what Draco is, there are only Ten in existence. He is a Cauchemar Vampire. The word Cauchemar is French for nightmare. The reason is the first Cauchemar Vampire destroyed fifteen French villages in one night. They called it a nightmare. This was over 700 years ago." I explained, knowing none of them knew much French.

"Cauchemar vampires are rarely seen and when they are spotted, they are mistaken for veelas. But, when someone ever see their wings, they then can tell the difference. A Cauchemar wing are large, and look like the ones Draco are sporting. The coloring is based of a Vampires soul color and his mates. A mate can have more than one color, which results in a misty pattern like Draco's.

"A Cauchemar vampire only have one mate. The mate usually is as powerful as the vampire, and at most times, the two are rivals before a vampire inheritance. The vampire will go to the end of the world to protect, and love their mate." I finished explain, but I knew Draco was glaring at me. I left out bits, but it was to keep from overloading Harry.

"Where do I fit in here?" Harry asked, but from inside the wing cage. I sighed, knowing I could not avoid this, but he was going to have a fit.

" Harry, your Draco's mate. You guys are rivals, probably the strongest wizards here. You are almost a perfect match." I sad with a sad smile.

Normal POV

"Why does Fate hate me?" Harry whined, burying his head in his hands. Draco started to coo at him again. He could feel his mates uneasiness and just wanted to comfort him.

"Miss Granger, how do you know all of this, might I ask. No book from the library ever mentions a Cauchemar Vampire." Dumbledore ask, raising a eyebrow at the bushy hair girl. Hermione blushed as the three male eyes became glued to her. She sighed, knowing she was going to have to tell them.

"I know all this because I am one."

* * *

**Well, there you go. Left you with a cliff hanger. You'll just love it. R&R and ideas. Ill give cookies!**


	3. Trust Is Important

**Well, it's time for a update! I warn you know, there is Latin in this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. Cauchemar Vamps are mine.**

* * *

"How can you possibly be one? You said there was only ten in existence." Dumbledore inquired, leaning forward slightly. His eyes held a mad twinkle.

"Ah, but you see, there are only ten dominant Cauchemar. I am the first and only Submissive Cauchemar. " Hermione explained, staring at Draco, who pulled his wings tighter around Harry.

"Now, Draco. I am no threat to Harry. I have my own mate to find." Hermione cooed, but sighed when she just received a hiss.

"Miss Granger, may I ask why Mister Malfoy Is acting like this?" Dumbledore asked, sweeping his hand at the two boys.

"Well, Harry has been endanger since he was born. When is potion blew up and Snape yelled at him, it activated something in his blood. Draco's Vampire instincts kicked in and now only wants to protect Harry. It may take a while before he reverts to a more human mind." Hermione shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

"Hermione, I don't believe you. I mean, I know Draco is one, But you? I don't believe it." Harry piped up, finally talking. Hermione sighed, but proceeded to remove her outer robe. She closed her eyes and focused. Draco, Harry and Dumbledore all gasped as white, gold and pink wings appeared from her back.

Hermione smiled as her own wings fluttered. Draco watched and then sniffed.' This girl is one of us.' He thought before standing up: one arm stil wrapped around Harrys' waist.

"(1)Parvulus credimus te vita meus sodalis?" Draco hissed, wings spread outward.

"(2)Etiam parvi ut ut vos confidere posse mihi." Hermione hissed back, her smaller wings spred like Dracos.

"(3)I. Draco Malfoy Lucius, dominant Cauchemar, commendo coniuge supplex tam exigua." Draco chanted, his wings glowing silver.

"(4)Ego Hermione Granger Rose suscipe hanc curam et custodiet puer cum iungi meae." Hermione chanted, her wings glowing a soft pink. Both lights morphed together and surrounded Harry.

"Might I asked what was that all about?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shrugged. Leaning into Draco, who started to purr slightly.

"That was a trust ceremony, Headmaster. Draco entrusted me with Harry incase anything happens to him. It's a big honor and not many Cauchemars perform it." Hermione answered, then sat down in a chair. Her wings tucked themselves behind her back.

Harry sat down with Draco. He knew this should be wrong. They had been rivals for so long. Yet, he didn't care. For once, Harry felt loved and safe.

"Well, I guess I must set up private rooms for the two boys. Miss Granger, you may join them if you like." Dumbledore offered, sending a note off with Fawkes.

"I will stay with them, Though, I will go back to Gryffindor on occasion. I still have my own mate to find." Hermione said, sliding her wings back into her back.

A knock came upon the door. It open to reveal Professor Snape. Draco growled at the man. Snape just smirked at the two.

"Draco, Potter, Granger. Follow me to your private quarters." Snape said, turning and walking away. The three quickly followed him. The small group was lead to the dungeons. Snape stopped them in front of a portrait of a vampire.

"Password." It hissed.

"Love has a bite." Snape said in a voice that showed how he felt about it. The door swung open and the three students were pushed inside. They all gasped at their new home.

* * *

**Well, I still write short chapters. And here are the translations for the Latin. And I knew Hermiones middle name is not Rose. I wanted to change it a little.**

**(1)Little one, can I trust you with the life of my mate?**

**(2) Yes, as one as small as I, you can trust me**

**(3)I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, dominant Cauchemar, entrust my mate with this small submissive.**

**(4) I, Hermione Rose Granger, accept this responsability and will watch the young mate with my life.**


	4. Black, Silver and White

**Update is here! Little longer and a suprise! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I own the Cauchemar Vampire Idea though.**

* * *

Harry was surprised by the room he would now live in. The living room was modern looking. A black couch with matching loveseat and chair surrounded a fireplace. They were upon a white rug with a black mystical design embroidered in it. The walls were silver with white and black stars.

"Dumbledore wanted a neutral theme for you room." Snape huffed, still standing at the entrance of the room. Draco, too, was looking around in awe. Hermione shrugged, flopping gracelessly on the couch. She got three odd looks from the male at her decorum.

"What? I have a room almost exactly like this. Except the white is pink." Hermione said, folding her arms behind her head.

"Well, I've done my job. I'm leaving." Snape announced curtly, before disappearing into the darkness of the halls. Harry sighed in relief. The greasy haired man bugged him.

"I'm going to head off to, Harry. I have a late night mate prowling. See you tomorrow!" Hermione called, disappearing in a puff of pink glitter. Harry coughed, the glitter dancing in the air. Draco lead them to the couch and sat done, pulling Harry to his lap.

"Finally. I'm starting to hate everyone. Though I like Hermione, Bat boy and Dumblefuck are getting on my nerves." Draco grouched, finally speaking.

"You can talk?" Harry gasped, doing a good imitation of a goldfish.

"Of course I can. I just didn't so the leader of the Fried chicken wouldn't mess with something he shouldn't." Draco snorted. He had folded his wings back and was carding his fingers through Harrys' hair.

"What would Dumbledore do? Aren't magical creatures above his control?" Harry asked, not understanding.

"Well, Dumblefuck and his order of the Fried Chicken Wings want everyone on his side. If he found out I wasn't has primal as he thought, he would do anything to tear us apart." He explained again, staring at the fire. Harry was leaning into him, and he wasn't complaining.

"Okay, two more questions. Don't you hate me and how are we going to explain this to everyone?" Harry questioned, hiding his face from Draco. He hoped Draco didn't hate him. Harry wanted to believe he could be loved. Draco continued to remain silent. Harry grew more nervous with each passing moment.

"Harry. Look at me, Harry. I've always loved you. I only acted like I hated you because you rejected me that first day. You're always surrounded by friends while I had to watch my back. I only jested at you because I wanted your attention. Please believe me Harry." Draco pleaded, forcing Harry to look at him. Harry looked at him, green eyes searching grey.

"I'll believe you for now. I've been hurt to many times before." Harry answered softly. Draco smiled gently, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Harrys lips. Harry blushed as Draco pulled away. He gave a smile, showing a bit of fang. He was calm on the outside, yet inside his head, Draco was laughing maniacally. He already was planning on how to woo his ebony hair mate.

"Come, Harry. It's been a long day and we have an even longer one tomorrow." Draco advised, getting up and pulling Harry to their room.

Harry was surprised yet again at the room. Like the sitting room, it was done in black, silver and white. The bed frame was dark oak, with a black canopy. The comforter was black silk with matching sheets and pillows. The rug underneath was white with silver trim. The walls were black with a night sky painted upon it. The moon was white, surrounded by silver stars.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed softly, staring at it and slightly drooling. Draco almost laughed at his face. He held it in but a snicker slipped out. Harry turned his glare to the blonde Vampire.

"Come on Harry. Time for sleep." Draco said nonchalantly, trying to ignore Harrys death glare. He slipped out of his shirt, slid on some dark green sports shorts. Harry followed the same and both slid under the covers.

"Night Draco." Harry whispered softly, rolling onto his side.

"Night my Harry." Draco repeated, wrapping his arms around Harrys smaller frame. He stiffened for a moment but relaxed against Draco. Soon, both boys slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry for the wait! Hoped you all like the suprise! R&R for cookies!**

**Next time: The two go to class together and face the crowd...**


	5. Awkward Doesn't Begin to Describe It

**well, time for an update! I'm sorry if it's not long enough. Oh, I hope you don't take offence,but to whoever Paula and Zack are, I have a message. _SOD __OFF!_ I know you mean well, but the way you review, it's kinda rude to me.**

_**Dream**_

_Harry woke to darkness. He couldn't find Draco. He was alone._

"_It's __your __fault, __you __know.__You're __the __reason __their __dead."__A __voice __hissed, __though __the __owner __was __unseen. __Harry __spun __around,__trying __to __find __the __person __that __spoke. __He __stopped __dead in __his __tracks __when __a __pale __ghostly __figure __appeared._

"_Sirius."__Harry __gasped,__shaking __with __fear __and __grief. __His __dead __godfather __stared __at __him._

"_Why __did __you __let __me __die __Why __didn't __you __just __listen?"__Sirius __roared, __the __black __holes __where __his __eyes __were __seemed __to __burn __with __anger._

"_I.."__Harry __started,__but __was __interrupted __when __the __ghostly __figures __of __his __parents __appeared._

"_It's __your __fault, __Harry!"__Lily __raged._

"_Your __no __son __of __ours!" __James __hissed,__before __all __three __disappeared. __Harry __cried __out, __feeling __as if __he __was __being __choked._

"Harry, Wake up! Harry!" Draco cried, shaking the smaller boy. Harry was screaming and thrashing. Draco was becoming worried when Harry wouldn't wake up. Harry awoke, finally, with a piercing scream. He looked around wildly, until he realized he was at Hogwarts. He began to cry softly, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Harry, shush now, Love. Your okay. I'm here." Draco cooed, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. Harry sobbed into his shoulder, the dream still replaying in his head. He finally quieted, Draco still held the boy.

"It's okay Harry. Your fine." Draco whispered gently, petting Harrys' messy locks.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Did I wake you?" Harry asked softly, not looking up at the blonde.

"No love, I was already up. We have to get ready in about an hour." Draco shushed, lifting Harrys' head so he could see his eyes. Harry sighed, climbing out of bed. He grabbed his uniform and headed for the shower.

Draco went towards the living room. He sat on the couch, and began to look over his summer homework. That was until a soft voice drifted from the bathroom, ensnaring his attention. Draco quickly locked on to the voice singing.

"_I __used __to __be __alone __before __you,_

_But now I've found you and you've found me._

_And I hear the beating in your heart,_

_It rushes to my soul,_

_And now you'll be,_

_Next to me_

_For all. Eternity."_

The song cut off and Draco could hear the taps shut off. He waited for Harry to come out. He pretended to review his work when he heard footsteps.

What walked through the door stunned Draco like a wayward _Stupefy_. Harry had on his outer robe on over black skinny jeans and a fitter dark green tee. Instead of normal dress shoes, Harry wore black and green plaid converse and a spiked choker.

"Wow. Can I say hot?" Draco purred, smirking when the compliment caused the boy to blush.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" Draco questioned, noticing the dark make up.

"No, Dora, I'm wearing mustard. Yes, yes I am. I'm gay. I have the privilege." Harry said, giving a Malfoy quality smirk. Draco just glared at him.

"Oh, Come on Dray. I want breakfast!" Harry whined, walking over and pulling at Draco's sleeve. The blonde Vampire just chuckled, letting Harry drag him out the door.

The two rushed through the corridors, slightly lost. The pair finally reached the Great Hall; but Harry stooped Draco from going through the door.

"Draco. I'm scared. I mean, we've been enemies for six years. Who knows what going to happen? Ron's going to kill me!" Harry worried, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Harry, calm down and take deep breaths. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. And I'll always be there to protect you." Draco growled playfully, pulling Harry into a tight hug. Harry blushed a deep read, grabbing Draco's hand. Then, they pushed open the door and walked in.

As soon as they came into sight, the Hall became deadly quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Harry fidget nervously, unaware of Draco's glaring. It was quiet until a young Hufflepuff stood up, and shouted, pointing at the Slytherin:

"I found the awkward!" In result, a Slytherin jumped up and shouted back,

"I'm going to blow up the damn awkward!" A Ravenclaw then stood up and shouted at both houses,

"What the hell is awkward?" The hall returned to the silence for a few seconds. Then a Gryffindor yelped from their seat: "Wahoo, Awkward!" Everyone then shut up and the silence returned. Though, an occasional whisper was heard. Harry walked over to Hermione, and sat next to her.

"Now, it's awkward." he muttered, glaring at Draco when he heard a snicker.

"Good morning Harry! Morning Draco!" Hermione greeted cheerfully. She crunched on a apple she grabbed.

"Morning 'Mione. Where's Ron?" Harry asked searching for the red head. The girl shrugged. Draco ate silently, still glaring. Harry nibbled on a dry piece of toast. He could hear the whispers and he could feel the stares.

That was all interrupted when the certain short-tempered red head walked in. the boy automatically locked on to Harry, along with Draco. The look his face held was forewarning that all hell was about to break loose.

**Well, hoped you all enjoyed! Still short chapters. Trying to extend them. until next time! R&R for cookies!**


	6. Guy in Black

**Well, its longer this time. Added a twist. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. The Cauchemar idea is my though.**

* * *

Harry stared at his friend, hoping the look on his face was a mistake. Ron was stalking forward, his hands balled into fist. His eyes held a burning hatred and the intensity made Harry take a step back.

"Hi Ron." Harry, greeted weakly, praying Ron wouldn't blow up. The red head just looked down on him, a vicious sneer on his face.

"Oh, when were you planning on telling me you are now shacking with little death eater here? Or did you hope I wouldn't find out?" Ron snarled, the words causing Harry to cringe. Draco growled, stepping forward to stand behind Harry. In case the red head did something stupid.

"No, Ron, It's just I was waiting for the right time. What's going on I needed to talk to you in private." Harry retorted, shaking slightly with anger. No one noticed Hermione getting up and sliding besides Draco.

"Right time? I thought you two were bitter enemies. But I see that was just a lie. You two are probably fucking like bunnies every night. Your no Gryffindor. Your just a slimy Slytherin." Ron taunted hatefully, enjoying the power he held over the smaller boy. Harry could feel the unshed tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Ron shut up. Do you realize you sound just like them! They taunted us, but we didn't have to taunt back! You start fights with them too! Draco was probably right that first day. Your no true friend." Harry said with a cold voice, the tears now falling. Ron stepped back like he was slapped. His face contorted in anger, before punching Harry straight in the face.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as the boy fell. She rushed over to him. Harry tried to sit up, but only coughed up some blood and blacked out. Draco saw and smelled the blood, making him see red.

"He does nothing to you and you punch him." Draco hissed lowly, stepping up to the idiot boy, slugging him in the jaw. Ron staggered, but just spit out the blood, smiled and pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" He sent three spells, one to Harry, Draco and Hermione. Their wings flew out; Hermione wrapped hers around Harry.

"Oh, you're a mutant too, Hermione? Your all scum. You three should all die!" Ron roared, sending more spells toward them. Draco couldn't fight back with the rapid spell shooting.

"If anyone's a freak, its you." A low voice hissed, causing everyone's head to turn around. There, a figure stood. He wore a black cloak, which it's cowl covered his face. The only thing visible was a pair of white, pink and gold wings. Ron sneered in disgust.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Another freak?" He said, turning his back on the stranger.

"No, the Leader of Cauchemars." The man was now in front of him, standing besides Hermione. She cooed lightly, leaning towards him. Draco took Ron's moment of shock to stun his sorry ass.

"Your four, go to the Headmasters office. I must take the Weasley boy to the Hospital Wing." Snape commanded in a bored tone after the little spat ended. Draco nodded, picking up Harry and walked off. Hermione and the stranger followed closely behind them, leaving the Great Hall deathly quiet.

The group, three for the second time, headed towards the Headmasters office. Draco was cooing at Harry, trying to wake the boy. He motioned for them to stop.

"Sugar Plum." Draco said, watching as the staircase revealed its self. They continued to the office doors, which Hermione swung open and walked right in.

"Hello, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. May I ask why you are here again?" Dumbledore asked, referring to the lifeless form of Harry.

Mister Weasley attacked Harry in the Great Hall. Knocked him out, tried to attack Draco, who knocked his ass out." The stranger answered for them. Taking a seat in a chair.

"Thank you. Miss Granger, I take it this is your mate?" Dumbledore teased the girl, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, but I would Love to know who is under that cloak." Hermione said, trying to peer under the dark cowl.

"No, love. I know you want to know, but I'm doing things my way." the stranger sighed, but it was an odd sigh.

"I have a question. Are you really the Leader of Cauchemars?" Draco asked, sitting down and laying Harry in his alp.

"Hell no! Second cousin to the guy but I'm not that royal. I only said that to shut up the idiot red head." The stranger laughed. Draco shook his head in exasperation, but his mind was processing something.

"Hermione, could you take Harry back to our room? I have to talk to Dumbledore." Draco requested with big puppy dog eyes. Hermione giggled, causing the stranger to growl lowly, but agreed. She picked Harry up and waver goodbye as she left.

Okay, Blaise, when were you going to tell me you were Cauchemar and Hermione's mate?" Draco stated, a mock hurt look in his eyes. Dumbledore laughed as the said boy gasped and ranted for a while.

"How did you figure it out?" Blaise asked, pushing the hood back.

"Blaise, you're my best friend. Also you're the only other one who calls Weasley Weasel. And you have a weird drawl when you cuss." Draco answered, ducking when a pillow flew towards his face.

"Shut up! No one was supposed to know." Blaise pouted, crossing his arms.

"Mister Zabinis parent had informed me of his heritage when he first enrolled here. He was to cast glamours so no one saw his changes. The reason, I believe, for him to step out, was Miss Granger. She is his mate, and so very protective of her. Mister Weasley attacked her, and he felt the need to protect her." Dumbledore explained, watching both boys.

"Oh, well, have fun, buddy. She's going to be a handful." Draco teased, earning a playful tackle to the ground.

"Alright boys, go back to your rooms. Behave." Dumbledore warned, watching the friends leave his office.

"I've got to go see Harry. Ill stop by your rooms later. Bye Blaise!" Draco called as he raced towards his room. He reached the door in enough time to see Hermione leaving.

"He's asleep in your guys bed. I'm heading to mine. It you need anything, my room is behind the portrait of the fallen angel. Password is 'Innocent with a twist'. Bye Draco!" Hermione said, disappearing in a puff of glitter.

Draco walked into his own room and went to the bedroom. Harry was asleep, the bruise gone. He slipped into some boy shorts and slid into bed. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. The last thing he thought before sleep took a hold was 'Snapes going to gut us for missing class.'

* * *

**Hey All! well, hoped you all liked it. Rons an idiot, isnt he? well, R&R for cookie. I also enjoy ideas for the story!**


	7. It's On Like Donkey Kong

**Well, I know I am late with updates. I been having writers block. So sorry for that. I am also sorry if this isn't long enough. I promise it will be next time.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hrry Potter, Cauchemar Vampires are my idea.**

* * *

Draco and Harry awoke the next day. Harry almost forgot why he was in the bed already, but then the memories from the other day came flooding back. He shook his head, placing his head in his hands. Draco chuckled lightly, earning a glare from the ebony hair boy. Harry pushed himself off the bed they shared and continue to glare at the blonde as he gathered his shower stuff.

"Shut it, Dray. We missed the first day of class. Snape is going to gut us and use us as potion ingredients." Harry grounded out, but turned and walked into the bathroom instead of waiting for the blondes answer.

"No, he won't. Not if he knows what good for him. Besides, Dumbledore gave us an excuse." Draco shouted, the bathroom door slightly muffle his answer. He heard the taps turn on, so he got up and got dressed himself. It was a half hour later did Harry emerge from the bathroom: fully dressed and wearing eyeliner and a cat bell choker. Draco almost busted out laughing.

"Really, a bell? I could understand a chain or a spiked ball. But a bell?" Draco grinned, looking at his mate in an odd way. Harry just stuck his tongue out, looking like a innocent child in Dracos eyes. If only the child couldn't kill him, would he be innocent. Draco giggled, grabbing his bag and walked towards the door.

"Come on, we need to go. We have double potions." Draco reminded him, before grabbing Harrys hand and all but dragging him out the door. The potions classroom wasn't far from their room, so they were among the first few to arrive. It was the on class they shared with the Gryffindor.

Draco and Harry walked in, but when they did, Harry stood behind Draco. Ron glared at the two, looking as if he wanted to kill him. Harry didn't doubt that thought. The red headed boys head was stilled bandage. Draco smirked, before taking his seat, Harry sitting next to him. Snape walked in, his robes billowing behind him; most students took their seats.

"Well, unlike most teachers here, I am not going to sugar coat things. If you all don't at least get an 'A' on your O.W.L.S, I can make your life a living hell." Snape stated bitterly, slapping his hands onto his desk, causing most students to jump. All except for Draco and Harry, who just rolled there eyes and laughed. Snape glared at them, only getting smirks in return. Snape scowled, slapping his wand against the chalkboard behind him, potion directions appearing.

Most students, especially the Gryffindor, looked confused and scared. The Slytherin just smiled, including Draco, and surprisingly, Harry. Draco got up and went for the ingredients as Harry set up the cauldron. Harry noticed Draco grab a few unneeded items. Apparently, Hermione, who was partnered with Blaise, smirked, too, trying to suppress her laughter. Draco walked back, and so slyly dropped the extra items into Rons cauldron. The boy was to busy talking to notice the potion, which started to bubble.

"Hit the deck!" Harry shouted, and him, Draco, Blaise and Hermione all flew under the desk. The cauldron exploded, covering everything and everyone in a neon purple goop, even Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, can you explain why your potion exploded?" Snape asked in a deadly voice, a slim eyebrow raised, staring at the boy.

"I don't.. It was fine.." Ron struggled for words, but failed to find any.

"Sixty points from Gryffindor for lack of concentration and failing to follow directions." Snape stated.

"That's not fair?" Ron retorted, standing up in rage, friends behind him copying him. Snape glared at the boy.

"You have detentions with Filch for two months. Twenty more points from Gryffindor for being disrespectful to a professor." Snape sneered, causing Rons face to turn a bright red. Almost all of the class was snickering into their hands. Ron looked like his head was about to exploded.

"Back to work, all of you!" Snape bellowed, sending the students back to their potions. Harry and Draco had to wipe their tears away from trying not to laugh. The class was thankful when the bell rang, signaling their release from the hell. Hermione and Blaise followed the blonde Vampire and his mate to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione and Blaise went in, but Harry stopped.

"You may not like them, but can you sit with them, just for today?" Harry stared at Draco, awaiting for his answer.

"For you, I'll do anything." Was Dracos simple and sweet answer. Harry smiled and gave Draco a quick kiss. He lead him to where Neville and Luna sat. The quirky couple sat together everyday.

Hello Harry. Hello Draco." Luna greeted in her soft voice. Harry smiled and nodded, sitting down and grabbing a green apple. Draco copied him, expect he grabbed a red apple.

"So, Harry, heard the latest gossip?" Neville asked.

"Nope. Enlighten me, Nev." Harry snorted, taking a bit out of his apple.

"Well now that the two hottest males are taken, bets ad rumors have started. Girls in every house are now seeing which one can turn either of you straight. As for rumors, Draco, you might as well kill Ron." Neville explained, occasionally taking a bite out of his own lunch.

"Well, this should be fun." Draco muttered, crunching into his apple. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Harry, grab Dracos arm." Luna said suddenly in her day dreamer voice. Harry tilted his head but did what he was told. He knew the girl had some Seer blood in her and it was wise to follow her instructions.

"Draco, don't freak out. This is going to be a odd ten minutes." Luna continued, sipping her juice. Draco almost asked why, but got his answer when a cute boy came up to them. His black blue tipped hair fell into his brown eyes.

"Hiya Harry. Names Orion. Seventh year Hufflepuff." Orion greeted friendly, sticking his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Hello Orion." Harry greeted, extending his hand to him. He wasn't prepared for the other boy to grab his and place a kiss on his knuckles. Draco almost lunged for him, but Harrys hand stopped him. Harry yanked his hand away from the boy.

"Come on, Harry. I am so much better than that blonde bloodsucker." Orion begged desperately, but Harry only shook his head. He sighed as he slid his wand out and pointed it at Orion. He muttered at spell, watching the boy shriek and run out of the room. He slid his away back into his robe, sitting down and took a drink of his juice.

"What spell did you use?" Draco asked, smirking at him.

"A lesson for one. I just temporarily showed him what I can cut off if he tries it again." Harry said in a monotone. Draco shudder, almost feeling sympathy for the boy. Harry watched as owls swooped in, giving the students their mail. Draco smirked as a pink envelope landed in front of Hermione, who blushed. She could smell her mate on it. She open it gently and the letter itself began to recite a poem:

'_She had a face of an angel,_

_I saw mirrors in her eyes._

_We were the same, she and I,_

_Both bound by potent lies.'_

The beautiful voice stopped and the letter disappear in a puff of white glitter. Out of the glitter, a single blue butterfly flew out and away.

"Pretty." Hermione and half the girls there cooed. Harry smiled towards his friend. Draco on the other hand, turned around unnoticed and wink to a certain Slytherin. The bell rang and the students quickly left for the last classes of the day.

* * *

Draco sighed as he fell to his bed, thankful for the pillows. Harry sat at a desk, working on his potions essay. Draco let him work, as he dwelled on the events of the day. Harry was approached multiple times, by both girls and boys, but most ended up in the lake.

During Transfiguration, a Ravenclaw boy groped Harry, startling him. Dracos magic spiked and almost every glass thing exploded, until Harry calmed him down.

"Dray, come on, it's time for sleep." Harry sighed sleepily, pushing away from the desk. He had finished is essay, after three hours of working on it Draco was already dressed in a black tank top and green sport shorts. Harry got dressed similar to Draco but Had a blue tank top and black shorts. Both boys climbed into bed and slid under the covers. Draco pulled Harry to his chest, wrapping his arms possessively around Harrys waist. Harry sighed at the warmth and soon both fell asleep.

Unknown to the two of them, in different parts of the castle plans were being formed. Two certain young red heads plotted their downfall and a certain other vampire planned on to continue to woo his lovely mate.

* * *

**Well, its long at least. Not long enough, but Long. R&R for cookies. I deas are welcome for either of my stories and new ones!**


	8. First Bite

**Hey! Sorry guys for the long wait. I've been super busy with speech and soccer. So, I'll try to update when I can. I plan to update Neko and Seek this week. So, keep an eye out!**

* * *

"Harry. Harry. HARRY!" Draco shouted at his mate, shoving him almost off the desk. Harry jolted upward, glaring at the blonde vampire. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Is class over?" Harry asked gathering up his bag and cloak.

"Ya, it's time for lunch. Come on, I promised Luna I would sit with her." Draco reminded, gently pulling Harry towards the door. Harry allowed himself to be dragged out the door and down the corridors. Draco flung the doors of the Great Hall open.

"Slow down, Dray. Lunch doesn't end for, like, another hour." Harry scolded mildly, taking his seat by Neville, while Draco sat by Luna. The two immediately started talking. Harry grabbed an apple and goblet of pumpkin juice.

"So, Harry, how it doing with Draco?" Neville asked shyly, taking a sip of his own juice.

"Pretty well actually. Hermione stopped by to help Dray with, I believe, elemtal magic. I usually sit back and watch." Harry explained, munching on a chunk of apple. Neville nodded.

"So, has he fed from you?" Neville asked just when Harry took another bite of apple and choked on it.

"Excuse me?" Harry coughed, trying to breathe again.

"Well, I've been talking to 'Mione myself, and she says when a vampire finds their mate, the vampire only drinks from their mate. If not soon, the vampire becomes extremely possessive and on rare occasions, violent towards others." Neville explained, watching Harry turn extremely pale. Draco didn't notice, he was to inverse in his conversation.

"What cha talkin' bout Willis?" Harry spat weakly.

"If Draco doesn't feed from you soon, you may be locked in your room or Draco could go on a murderous rampage." Neville stated, inching away from the boy. Harry gulped, grabbing his juice, taking a big swig from it.

"Damn." Harry muttered softly, looking down at his hands. His eyes became blurry, making Harry shake his head. That only caused him to feel light headed. He looked around, trying to find the source of it. He gasped when he saw two red heads smile evilly and pull out their wands.

"Draco!" Harry tried to scream, but it came out a whisper. He saw Ginny raise her wand, but couldn't hear the spell sent his way.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, looking up to see his half-drugged mate in danger. He jumped over the table and surrounded Harry with his wings.

"Ginny! You bitch!" Hermione screeched, body binding both her and Ron. She walked over to Draco, who was trying to wake Harry.

"Draco, we need to go to Madam Pomfrey. She can help." Hermione advised, though she tried to hide her shock when silver feral cat like eyes landed on her. Draco's fangs extended past his lip, making him look extremely dangerous.

'Shit! Draco hasn't fed from Harry! His minds reverting to a more feral state!' Hermione thought panicky. She rushed Draco, carrying Harry, to the hospital wing.

"What happened now?" Madam Pomfrey asked as the trio walked in. Hermione told Draco to set Harry on a bed, then told the nurse what happened.

"The youngest Weasley's tried to poison Harry and attack him. Draco reverting to his feral state because he hasn't fed from Harry." Hermione explained, trying her best not to disappear and find her own mate. She felt vulnerable and scared.

"Well, the only thing I can do, is for you, Miss Granger, to get Draco to bite Harry." The media told Hermione. The submissive girl went to tell Draco, but Draco seemed to understand.

Hermione nodded and Draco tilted the small boy's head, exposing his white neck. Draco nuzzled it for a moment before latching on, his fangs seeping into his broken flesh.

Hermione turned away, awaiting for Draco to talk to her. She sat in a nearby chair, resting her head against the wall.

"'Mione?" Hermione opened her eyes at the sound of her nickname.

"Hey, is Harry okay?" Hermione asked, walking over to the pair. Harry was asleep in Draco's lap.

"Ya, the idiots spiked his juice with a potion relative to Drought on the Living Dead." Draco hissed quietly, carding his fingers through the brunettes messy hair.

"So, what do you think Dumbles going to do?" Hermione wondered, sitting at the fot of the bed. Draco eyed her but said nothing.

"Probably nothing. It's Sev those two are going to watch after. He may not like Harry, but he will tolerate him for me." Draco sighed, trying to understand why anyone could hate a gentle soul like Harry.

"Well, Ron's going to have hell to pay. The little bastard cheated on me when I was dating him." Hermione said with an evil gleam in her eye. Draco smirked then remembered.

"Oh, 'Mione, I almost forgot. Your mate wanted me to give you this." Draco said before chanting something. A soft glow appeared before something fell in Hermione's lap.

"It's adorable!" Hermione squealed, picking up the gift. It was a pink stuffed fox with a black bow. It had a smaller version of Hermione's wing. It held a note in its slightly parted mouth. Hermione plucked the note and read it out loud.

_'Your adorable and cuddly,_

_Yet clever and shy_

_To you, my little vixen.'_

Hermione squealed again, going into complete fan girl mode. Draco hissed at her, reminding her of Harry.

"Oops, sorry Dray!" Hermione giggled, causing Draco to do a face palm, sliding his hand down his face in a exasperated movement.

"Well, I'm off. I'll let you to love birds get some sleep. Buh-bye!" Hermione whispered, disappearing in her signature puff of pink glitter. The glitter settled over the pair on the bed. Draco sighed, petting the hair of his sleeping mate.

"What am I going to do with you?" Draco muttered, leaning back against the head board. He, too, succumbed to the lull of sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for it not being long enough. I'lll try harder. R&R for cookies!**


	9. Tell Me, Love

**Hey! Sorry its been so long since a update. Soccer and speech and drama have taken up alot of time. Now, its final time, somkore work. But, I promise no more months at end waiting. So, thank you all for sticking it out, and enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: dont own Harry Potter or 3oh!3s songs. Cauchemars are all mine, so no stealing.**

_'Kill the lights,_  
_These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,_  
_It feels right,_  
_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright_

* * *

Harry awoke, the darkness of sleep leaving his semi-conscious mind. He could feel his pillow breathing. Tired eyes finally opened, blinking away the drowsiness and sleep.

"How are you feeling?" A smooth warm voice asked, it's breath tickling Harrys' face. Harry yawned, stretching gently.

"Draco? Is that you?" Harry asked, his voice slightly slurred. His pillow, now recognized as Dracos' chest, vibrated as he chuckled.

"Yeah, it's me. Now, please tell me, how are you feeling?" Draco asked again, a tone of authority ringing ever so slightly. Harry lowered his eyes, something inside of him telling him to' roll over, play dead'.

"I feel kind of dizzy." Harry replied, eyes downcast. He couldn't see it but Draco was titling his head at the admission. He didn't understand. Harry would normally down play what was wrong. To admit he didn't feel well, that bugged Draco to no end.

" Well, Mr. Potter, you were yet again, attacked by the two youngest Weasleys morning. So, also add to the fact that Mr. Malfoy had to feed from you, and not eating for two day, you should feel dizzy." Madame Pomfrey announced as she came out of nowhere. Harry turned and smiled weakly. Madame Pomfrey smiled back warmly, and Draco could sense that his mate thought of the woman as a motherly figure.

"Well, can I have something to eat?" Harry asked, his stomach growling. Draco chuckled, causing Harry to blush and received himself a half-hearted glare. Madame Pomfrey nodded, and with a wave of her wand, a pile of pancakes and fruit appeared. Harry ignored the pancakes and attacked the fruit. Madame Pomfrey left unnoticed as soon as the young boy ate.

"Harry, you need to eat more than just fruit." Draco scolded. Harry just glared at him, sticking his tongue out, and took another bite out of a peach. Dracos' eye twitched, wondering what the hell Harry was doing.

"I've basically lived off fruit my whole life. So, I think I shall continue to eat it." Harry said, almost hostile. He stopped thought, when Draco's silver eyes darkened and a hard glint grew within them. Harry tilted his head. Then, it Harry like a fly away apple. Draco didn't know he was neglected! To add to his doom, Cauchemars' were above most laws when it came to defending and protecting their mates.

"Draco? Hey, Draco, it's okay." Harry pleaded, trying to remove the deadly look in his eyes. Draco seemed to snap out of it, and sighed with sadness and relief.

"I'm sorry, love. I just wanted to kill them so badly. I just snapped for a moment. To hear that, I just wanted to end their pathetic lives." Draco explained sadly, his eyes downcast, with his head in his hands. He had never felt the need to kill something that strong.

"It's okay, Day. I hated the bastards myself, too. Just don't worry about it right now. I plan to never to go back there. Ever." Harry eased, trying to lift the odd guilt from the blonde vampire. Draco just looked up and smiled sadly. Harry smiled back, ad leaned in to place a soft kiss on his mates lips.

"Thank you love." Draco said simply, pulling Harry into a hug, holding him tightly.

"Your welcome, dray. Can I ask you something, though?" Harry spoke quietly, trying to word the question in his head.

"Of course, love, Ask away." Draco looked down at the dark hair boy. Harry looked up shyly, only to receive a soft smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed to feed from me?" Harry asked bluntly, his eyes stoned hard, much like the jewels they look like, with his seriousness.

" Because, love, I didn't want to force you into something that you didn't want. I thought I could control my urges, but then you were attacked. I just snapped. Cauchemars' have a strong urge to protect their mates. If they haven't fed from them, the urge is intensified and becomes unstable." Draco explained, using his hand to emphasize some points.

"Okay, next time, just tell me. I refuse to have you uncomfortable like that. Who would I be if I did that?" Harry half joked, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

" Devils Son?" Draco teased back.

" No, I'm looking at the devil. He's pretty sexy, too." Harry joked, slugging Draco in the arm, but his arm was caught by a pale hand. Draco chuckled as Harry struggled against his hand. Harry glared but smiled at the vampire. Draco leaned forward to kiss his small mate, but….

" Hi!" Hermione greeted loudly, appearing in her normal smoke and glitter. Draco growled lowly to himself, mumbling about 'bubbly submissives.'

"Hi, Hermione!" Harry greeted happily, smiling at his best friend. He gave her a awkward one armed hug.

"So, how are you two lovebirds?" Hermione asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Draco glared, but stopped when Harry punched him.

"Good, 'Mione. So, what's going to happen to Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked bluntly again, Draco nodding, wanting to hurt the red headed idiots.

"Dumbledore's suspending them, mush to the dismay of molly. She tried to defend them, but Dumbles wouldn't budge. So, you two are safe for a while." 'Mione explained, lunging on the small cot.

"Good. Goddamnit! I have so much work to catch up on." Harry muttered dejectedly. He had to be more careful, otherwise, he would have lower grades than Ron ever did. That was a though Harry never wanted to happened.

"Don't worry, Harry. Draco and I can help you catch up. Not that you need to. Besides it will be easy for you. You already know most of what the NEWTS cover this year. You just have to remember it." The bushy hair girl mused, smiling at her friend, showing a bit of fang.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I would hate to have lower grades than Ron ever did. I shudder at the mere thought of it." Harry stated, shuddering at the thought any way.

"God, I, too, shudder at the thought." Draco empathized. His mate was way smarted than the Weasel.

"So, can we go shopping this weekend? Of course, after Madam Pomfrey releases me. I need new clothes." Harry asked, his eyes shining brightly, like mini suns shone behind the green orbs.

"Sure. I need more potions ingredients anyway." Draco agreed, making a mental note to pick up Harrys gift.

"I'm game. I need a new costume for the Halloween Dance anyway. It's only two weeks away and my old costume doesn't fit." Hermione whined, twisting a lock of her hair. Harry smirked at his friends nervous habit.

"What's the matter, 'Mione? Don't want to look like a Disney princess again?" Harry teased, knowing what her old costume was. She complained about it regularly.

"Shut up! I bought it a while ago." Hermione countered.

"Yeah, when you were five."

"Hey, I was obsessed with Aladdin then. Not my fault that the fabric shrunk." Hermione argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would either of you care to tell me what you are talking about?" Draco asked, confusion plastered all over his face. Hermione and Harry shared a knowing smile.

"It's a muggle thing, Dray." They said in unison, scaring the blonde only slightly( read completely).

* * *

**Well, another chapter. Please review, and kindly tell me if Ive lost my touch. No jerk reviews, because Ive had enough of thoughs. So, R&R for cookies!**


	10. Shopping Until You Drop

**Well, I have a new chapter up. i know I need to update _Neko and Seek_, but I have a small case of writers block for it. So, until then, here is a new chapter. Oh, and a new thought. I know a few of you say I act immature. So, if you want to flame, I don't give a damn. I can use them to roast marshmallows. If you do't like, don't read it then. It is just a waste of time to flame. But, you want to, go ahead. I don't give a damn now.**

* * *

Hogsmeade was bustling with students and early holiday shoppers, and was crowded when the trio arrived. Harry, talking to Hermiones', told them he would meet them later. With that, the dark haired boy stalked towards Olivanders'. He pushed the door open, the bell ringing, and slipped inside.

"Hello, Harry! Was wondering when you would show up again. How are you?" Olivander, the wand maker, greeted, appearing from he back. Harry smiled, walking towards the counter, as if he was eleven again.

"Hi, Olivander! I'm doing pretty good. How are you?" Harry asked politely, leaning against the counter. The old wand maker scowled, shooing him off the counter.

"I'm fine, my boy. So, what can I do for you?" Olivander asked, motioning for Harry to take a seat.

"I'm in need of a new wand. My old wand is a little bipolar with my new inheritance." Harry explained, sitting down and crossing his legs. Olivander nodded, before slipping between the rows of wands, many still coated in dust.

"Oh, if it helps any, I am the mate of a Cauchemar vampire." Harry called quietly, knowing the man could hear him.

"Ah, I wonder when you were going to come in about that. A Cauchemar mate has an odd wand. It must be neutral, neither dark nor light. The Cauchemar usually has a dark wand. So, the mate must have a neutral wand to balance the power out." Olivander called back, still shuffling through the wands. Harry tilted his head, surprised by the new information, but also at the fact Olivander knew it. He shook his head; the wand maker was old. He had probably met at least a few other Cauchemars. 'So, Dracos magic is considered Dark? No wonder he hates light spells.' Harry thought, musing over the information. He thought back to when Draco threw a fit because he couldn't master a light spell.

"Here we go, my boy. 11", burnt cherry wood with ice phoenix feathers, mixed with dark unicorn blood. It is a well balanced and very good with healing spells." The wand maker gave the wand to Harry. The dark haired boy waved it, smiling when black, silver and green spark flew out.

"Thanks you, sir. I must be getting back." Harry smiled, sliding the wand into his robe. He walked to the desk, placing a few coins on it.

"Very well, sonny. Your Dom will probably have a panic attack. They can be very over-protective." Olivander commented, waving to the boy. Harry gave a fleeting wave as he slipped out of the door.

"Praise Merlin, he gets hurt, even Voldemort will fear his vampire counter part," Olivander foretold, slipping into the back again.

* * *

" You get what you needed, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry rejoined the other two. Harry nodded, pulling out his new wand.

"I needed a new wand, as my other was being bipolar." Harry explained, replacing the wand in its holder, Hermione nodded, then continued to walk. Until Harry was suddenly attacked by a blonde, short, blur.

"Oh, Harry, your so adorable!" A high, girlish voice squealed, causing Harry to stiffen in fright. All he could see was blonde hair, which oddly looked like Dracos.

"Mother, your scaring him." Said blonde commented, walking up to the woman, now identified as Mrs. Malfoy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear! I was just so excited to finally meet my sons mate!" Narcissa squealed again, slightly bouncing. Harry raised an eyebrow, much like Draco did.

"Hold the phone. You don't care your son isn't a pureblood?" Hermione questioned, scowling as she stepped behind Harry.

"Don't be silly! I was hoping my Dragon inherited the gene from his father. The Malfoy line always carried the Cauchemar gene." Narcissa stated, as if she was talking about the weather.

"You see, love, my mother is my dads mate. So, she was proud when she found out I was in fact, a pureblood Cauchemar. Now that she knows about you, she is probably planning out wedding." Draco teased, pulling Harry next to him, wrapping his arm around the smaller boys waist.

"And you don't care your soon is mated to the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry asked quietly, knowing Lucius hated him. He didn't know if Narcissa did, too.

" I couldn't give a damn who my son was mated to. I'm excited that he is mated to a powerful, handsome and generous boy. Lucius wont care, either. We love our son too much. And, dearie, you simply must call me Cissy." Narcissa offered, extending her small hand towards Harry.

"Then will you call me Harry?"

"It will be my pleasure."

Draco smiled as his mate and mother got along. Hermione gave a small smile.

"Now, Harry, you are coming with me. We are getting you a whole new wardrobe. No Malfoy or mate of will be seen in such rags." Cissy commented dragging a surprised Harry away with a squeak. Harry turned his head and glared at the blonde male, before he was lost in the crowd.

"So, you think he is going to survive this?" Hermione asked, stepping up to Draco, picking at her nails.

"Nope" was all Draco said as the two went towards the costume shop.

* * *

Harry sighed as he fell back into the bed, his back relaxing. Now, he knew where Draco got his urge to shop for clothes from. Cissy was a mega shopper and after four hours, Harry had ten bags of clothes and the urge to die.

Cissy had taken him to every clothe and robe shop in Hogsmeade. She refuse to let him pay for his any of it at all. The woman also took him shopping for his Halloween costume. He hated to admit it, but the strange woman was fun to shop with.

"Enjoy the day with mother?" A smooth voice broke Harry out of his musing. He turned his head to see a half naked Draco standing in the doorway. The blonde vampire was wearing a pair of silk black pajama pants. Harry blushed, his thought quickly going to PG-13.

"I can see where you get you love of clothes from." Harry teased the teen. Draco gave a mock growl, sounding playful. He stalked the dark hair boy, who giggled, scooting towards the head board.

"You dare mock the Great Draco? He shall take no mercy on thy soul." Draco growled, jumping onto the bed. Harry started laughing, clutching his side.

"Oh, please! I never mocked the Great Girly Dragon." Harry teased. Tears in his eyes from laughing. Draco soon busted out laughing, too. The pair soon stopped to breathe. Draco turned over and smiled at the green eyed boy. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Harrys nose.

"Love you, my little mate."

"Love you, my scary Dragon."

* * *

"So, Cissy, what do you think of the BWL?" Hermione asked, stirring the tea she held. Cissy sat across from her in a white leather chair. The two had joined each others company after Draco had gone back to his and Harrys room. Cissy stirred her own tea a little bit, before setting the spoon down and answering.

"He's a quiet a gentle spirit. I would have never understood how he survived the ugly truth. I mean, to be forced into the spotlight, then to still be generous and courteous, it simply surprises me. I barely understand how he defeated Voldemort." Cissy shook her head, sipping her tea. Hermione nodded, sipping her own tea, as she too, mused over the thoughts.

"When I first met him, I was surprised. I noticed that a lot of the wizards, pureblood or not, were very rude to witches. Harry was kinder than any of them. That's why I wanted to be his friend. I wanted one guy to be my friend, for company and protection." Hermione told the older witch, who nodded in agreement. All wizards were rude until someone smacked the stupid out of them.

"I know how you feel. It was the same when I went to Hogwarts. After a few hexes, they learned their lesson real quick. So, Miss Mione, I must ask. Why haven't you told Harry about the bonding?" Cissy asked, placing her tea cup down. Hermione took a final sip, before she copied the other witches action.

"Because he is too innocent. I've known him for years. He has never gone far with anyone. The one kiss from Cho ended badly. I don't want to overload him." Hermione explained, looking at Cissy in the eye.

"Poor thing. I would have never thought. Draco dated a few people, but they never seem to understand him. I thought he was just a moody teen. Draco is lucky he has Harry to be with him. I just hope Draco doesn't go overboard with the urge to protect him. Lucius maimed a few people, all because he thought they were 'threatening' me." Cissy laughed, remembering as she had to stun her husband multiple times.

"Harry probably won't mind. He was always the one to protect someone. He is desperate for love. But, Harry will probably loose it if Draco tried to stop him from doing something. Harry is stubborn and has a strong will." Hermione said, hoping she wouldn't have to act as a buffer for any fights.

"Only Fate knows what will happen." Cissy muttered.

"I only hope Fate doesn't kick us in the teeth." Hermione whispered. Cissy gave her a sad smile.

It was an hour later, did Cissy leave the younger girl. Hermione wished her a well night. She was about to retire to her own bed, when a soft pop caught her attention. Hermione turned to see a pale pink rose box in front of her portrait. She looked around, then bent down and pulled the lid off.

Inside, a pale pink robe was folded. She picked it up. It shimmered in the candlelight, as if stars were trapped in the fabric.

A note fell from the robe and landed at her feet. Hermione picked it up and read it.

'_My heart has been frozen,_

_For such a long time._

_You are the bright flame that,_

_Melted it and you became mine._

_My dear, please meet me at the lake tomorrow night at 10. I wish to show you who I am._

_With the heart you stole,_

_Your Love.'_

Hermione blushed, before slipping into her room. She was finally able to know who her mate was.

* * *

**So, this may be one of my longest chapters yet. i hope you enjoyed it! R&R for twizzlers1 and if you flame, your just expressing a opnion in wich I don't care for. So, enjoy this story!**

**Oh! if you have new ideas for any stories you like to see or for my stories, leave it in a review or send me a message!**


	11. Author Note

**_Dear readers of this story,  
I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. High school happened and I go so damn busy, that I didn't have time anymore. I started this story after a plot bunny came to my head. I also have learned to write better. The only problem is I fear this story may have died. So, my lovely readers, I must ask you. Should I keep writing Cauchemar Vampire or my other story Neko and Seek? Send me a PM or review to let me hear your voice. Until then, only time can tell.._**

**_Golden Dragon Girl_**


	12. Singing in the Morning

** Well, after so damn long, I thought I would update. The chapter isn't that exciting, but there will be more action in store later. I plan to update my other story, Neko and Seek, soon. Also, I have gone through old chapters and updated them. I can't believe so many mistakes got passed me. So, don't worry. Until then, enjoy this new chapter of Cauchemar. (I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character. They belong to J.K Rowling and I just use them for this story.)(I also do not own the song lyrics.)**

* * *

Harry awoke to his pillow moving and found himself curled up over Dracos' chest. He could feel the blush color his cheeks and sat himself up. Draco was still asleep. Harry slid away as quiet as a mouse, so Draco could sleep just a little longer. He padded across their room to take a shower. Harry set the water to just the right temperature and stripped, to step into the cascading water. He closed his eyes as he shampooed his hair. Then, as showers bring out everyones' inner sing star, he opened his mouth and sang over the water.

Draco was brought out of his sleep, and his rated R dream, to the sound of a singing voice. Shaking his head, he scanned the room and noticed the bathroom door was closed. 'Harry's probably in the shower.' Draco thought to himself as he stretched. He got himself up and went to pick out the robes of the day. He tilted his head as he grew nearer to the bathroom door. The singing voice was coming from the bathroom. He opened the door as quietly as possible, and the voice grew louder. Draco just stood there and listened to his mates voice.

"_Due to mistakes, I have made to the state_

_I am trapped inside a Dillinger_

_Diligently thinking of ways to get out of this god awful place_

_I have learned that my fate is something I can't escape so"_

Draco was enthralled by his mates' voice, even though he didn't know the song he was singing. What Draco was unaware of was that he had started humming, very loudly. His eyes open when the voice stopped, and saw Harry peeking out behind the shower curtain, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Oh, Hi, Harry." Draco greeted weakly, trying not to blush at being caught by his mate.

"OUT! NOW!" Harry yelled, throwing a bottle at Draco, who jumped out of the room and slammed the door. A thud could be heard when the bottle made contact with the dark wood. Draco was stunned, and then chuckled a little. His precious mate was embarrassed about being seeing naked. Oh, Harry would be in for a surprise when it came to their bonding ceremony. Draco decided they would cross that bridge when it came. He just went back to picking out robes for Harry and himself.

* * *

Harry mumbled to himself as he and Draco walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. His face was tinged red since finding Draco in the bathroom. He thought he locked the door, but only to find Draco in the door, humming. He did apologize for throwing the bottle of soap at Draco. His vampire mate just smiled and kissed his forehead. Harry guessed that meant he wasn't mad at him.

Harry pushed the giant doors open and glided towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione and Neville. Harry glance at the spot Ron used to sit. The red headed brother and sister were suspended and would be for another month. They crossed the line, attacking him and Draco, and belittling their relationship. Harry thought they were lucky that they just got suspended and Draco hadn't made a lunch time snack out of them. As Harry gathered fruit for his breakfast, he noticed a new face had taken a seat next to Hermione.

"Blaise? What brings you over here?" Harry asked the dark skinned Italian, who just gave a charming smile to him.

"Oh, my, Dray. Did you not tell the poor boy? Or must you make him guess?" Blaise chastised the blonde next to Harry, who in turn, stuck his tongue out.

"It's been a rough few days, Blaise. Haven't had much time for anything." Draco sneered back at the boy. Harry flicked his eyes as the two bantered between themselves. He caught Hermione leaning to the Italian, and he could hear a soft, gentle purr come from her. Then, it clicked.

"Oh, Hermione's your mate, isn't she, Blaise?" Harry asked in a skeptic tone. If the dark Slytherin was going to play games with his friend, he'd skin him. Hermione deserved better than being played with.

"Yes, she is my mate. I've been wooing her for quite some time now. She is my world." Blaise said with such fondness, that Harry had no doubt that they were mates. Harry smiled as Blaise place a sweet kiss on Hermiones' cheek.

"Congratulations, you two. I'm happy for you." Harry congratulated, before turning to eat his apple that he neglected on his plate. He looked around the room, looking for a certain pair of red heads. Only to have said set of red heads plop in his line of view.

"Morning"

"Harry and"

"Draco"

"How"

"Are"

"You?" Fred and George asked in their weird twin speech. The two had accepted Draco and warmed up to him pretty quickly. It can't be said for the same for the younger two.

"I'm good. Slept fairly well last night for once." Harry answered through a mouth full of apple.

"I'm well, and Harry, really. Chew your food before you speak." Draco scolded gently, only to have Harry open his mouth to show him his crushed up apple. Draco glared at the cheeky boy who smiled at him. He shook his head and placed a kiss on Harrys' cheek. He smirked when Harry's pale skin turned very bright red.

"Oh, look at that, George."

"Wittle Harry is embarrassed."

"How precious."

Harry glared at the ginger twins, but it was ineffective as his cheeks were puffed out with the apple stuffed in his mouth.

"They're just teasing you, love. You know they love riling you up." Draco said softly, wrapping his arm around the small boys' waist. Harry nodded and laid his head against Dracos' shoulder. The morning was peaceful and quiet for once. Harry hoped today wouldn't be eventful as it had been the last few weeks.

"Attention, boys and girls. I have a special announcement to make. As usually, we will be having our Halloween ball on Hallows Eve. Candy and dancing will be provided like past times, but we have some new things this year. We, this year, will be having a costume contest and a singing contest. Costume for the contest must be appropriate. Please, ladies, keep yourselves covered. The singing contest can be a solo, duet or trio. You may only be in one act. Sign up's will be place in the Hall at the end of the week. The ball is in a month, so start getting ready. It will be here before you know it. That is all." Dumbledore sat down at the end of his announcement and as he did, the hall was filled with chatter.

"Oh, Draco, can we please sign up for the singing contest? It sounds like so much fun. We already got our costumes the other day with your mum. Please?" Harry asked Draco, turning big green doe eyes at him. Draco melted and knew no way in hell he could say no to his mate.

"Of course, my little mate. We can discuss songs later tonight, after classes are over." Draco agreed with a smile. Harry gave a yelp of excitement. Hermione and Blaise smiled at the pair, and mostly at Harrys' excitement.

"Blaise, darling, will be singing to?" Hermione asked the Italian boy.

"Why not? It seems like fun and I know Pansy will be signing up, even though she can't sing. It is our job to put the tone deaf toad in her place.

"Brilliant, love. I was thinking of a song called 'The Only Hope for Me is You'. It's a Muggle song, but I think you'll like it. Can we practice it later? In case we want to choose a different song." Hermione suggested, as the song was one of her favorites. She loved the band that sang it when she lived with her parents. No one else knew she liked the band. Well, besides Harry.

"I don't see why not. The title itself sounds promising." Blaise agreed. He would sing anything, as long as he could sing with Hermione.

"'Mione, are you and Blaise going to sing?" Harry turned and asked his best friend. He hope they would.

"Silly Harry, you know we will. Don't worry. But don't pout when we kick your arse at it." Hermione teased the smaller boy who pretended to look hurt.

"Dear 'Mione, I believe it will be Draco and I kicking your ass at singing. Let the best duet win." Harry declared as the two pairs of mated mocked glared at each other. Fred and George smile at the four and claimed that this year's Halloween Ball would be the best yet. They would make sure of it.

* * *

**Well, Well, Well. I finally updated and I know this chapter isn't very long. I'll add longer chapters later. I promise to try and update more often. R&R and tell me what you think. Cho!**


End file.
